Tidewater Consultants, Inc. proposes to develop a software product that mixes nutrition and health education with consumer life skills and state-of- practice software engineering techniques, and takes into account the educational context of middle schools and the developmental stage of students. The overall goal of this project is to develop and test an interactive, multimedia software system that can be tailored to individual teaching plans and personalized to student needs to support the teaching and learning of food label and nutrition information, health, and related life-skills in the middle learning years. Specific objectives of Phase II are: 1) to assess multimedia development tools and select the most effective tools available at the time of project award for use in Phase II; 2) to develop information files and software according to Phase I design; 3) to test software in middle school settings; explore and prepare for commercialization; 4) to revise software according to test results and publishers' feedback; and 5) to summarize the project in a final report.